Exchange Problems
by Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: Tsukune thought problems at his high school couldn't get any crazier than they already were. What can be crazier than a school of monsters? Several new "exchange students" will show him. Will him, the girls, and the new students be able to face a new darkness that is bring back some familiar faces to usher in a new age of darkness?


Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing. So enjoy and don't sue. All you can get is a worn out collection of old books and some sob stories about my life that will make you want to kill yourself.

Author's Note: Didn't like the way this was going the first time around so I basically got rid of the middle part. Hope everyone enjoys.

EXCHANGE PROBLEMS

Chapter 1

Another grown escaped Tsukune's lips as he rolled over on his side. Rather the pain or the strange hunger was the cause of it even he wasn't sure. Probably a mixture of both, he thought through gritted teeth. Both had started early in his summer break three months back and now were his constant companions through most of his days and nights.

The pain came again.

It felt like someone ramming a hot poker threw his stomach quickly followed by a feeling of vast emptiness in his belly. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days even though he still had the after taste of the curry his mother had made the night before for dinner in his mouth. His eyes shot wide open as he spotted a squirrel through his window eating a nut on a branch outside his room. The little animals were very common place in his backyard since he was little so it shouldn't have caused him distress; the lines of blood running through the animal's veins that he could see clear as day through the small mammal's skin were thou.

He jumped up out of his bed as the lines of blood seemed to start to glow a red color to his sight, as if someone had purred crimson light into the animal's veins. In a blur of motion he was in front of his closet door before his thrown blanket could even hit the floor. Only with an act of willpower he was surprised he had kept him from ripping the door off its hinges as he opened it dragging out a little red ice chest from where it was purposely buried under a pile of clothes, books, and other things he found around his room that looked nonchalant enough to not draw attention to it.

He didn't have to be careful not to rip the lid off it as he had almost done with his closet door. He had already done that on the second day that he had the cooler and now the lid set on top without the hinges for it to swing open or close. Tossing the lid behind him he noticed with some distress that only two of the six jars were full. He was running low again.

As soon as he had the first jar's top of and the aroma hit his nostrils all thought left him as he downed the red fluid in one mighty gulp. His mind went blank for a second and he had emptied the second jar before he came back to his senses. He set there for a second lost in the sensations that ran through his system as his body reacted to what he had started to think of as his morning medicine.

And that was only pig's blood. Wonder what human blood would be like? The same thought that seemed to follow him every time after he fed came unwelcome to his mind. He once again squashed that thought down effectively killing any joy he may have allowed himself to have from the taste of the blood. He knew for a fact he didn't have the control Moka had over the bloodlust, so even a taste from a human would probably make him kill the poor person and Tsukune knew he could never live with himself if that ever happened.

Placing the cooler and it's now empty jars back into his closet he pulled a little pouch out from under his bed. In the pouch was a small mirror and several of the highest quality alcohol wipes he had been able to find. Without really thinking about it he set to the second part of his new daily routine. Finding any spelt blood and cleaning it off his person. He found it was safer to clean up in his room before he went to his shower. In here there was less chance of his mother walking in, and seeing the blood, freaking out all over the place before he even had a chance to come up with a reason he had blood but no injuries.

"Guess I could just go with the truth," he chuckled to himself. "Yeah mom you know how you sent me to a school for monsters by mistake? Will thanks to a friend of mine saving my life I now crave blood every morning, sometimes have super strength..," wiping a small drop of blood off his cheek the mirth left him for a moment as he caught sight of his eyes in the mirror. "..And I have red eyes." He finished as he adjusted the mirror to stare straight into his slanted blood red vampiric eyes.

The eyes were the final piece he had needed to get a guess on what he thought was happening to him. He was turning into a vampire thanks to the blood that had given him to save his life when Kuyou had tried to kill him. The eyes that stared back at him in his mirror didn't look like his eyes, they looked like Inner Moka's.

A week, he thought, then the new semester at Yokai starts and he would be able to ask Moka what was going on and what they needed to do about this. Although if he could find a way to keep the super strength that would be an added bonus. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the girls protecting him and maybe he could protect them for a change. The fact that he hadn't been able to protect his friends at all during the trouble that they got into during school last year was the only true regret he had from attending the monster school. He suspected even if he did become a blood thirsty monster that would still be the only thing that he would regret. It was silly but it bothered him even more than the fact he had died for a few moments when the Fox Demon had speared him through the heart with a spear made out of fox fire.

It was a weird realization to have. Realizing that he was more than willing to die for all the girls that had become his friends at Yokai was both a one of the most frightening, and strangely empowering, thoughts he had ever had. He just hoped this year went better and he didn't have to prove it again.

With a blink his eyes returned to his human ones.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The yawn that escaped his lips felt like it might split Tsukune's tired face in half at the jaw. The last week of summer break had finally ended and he had left early for the bus eager to get back to Yokai. The week had been such hectic mess that even the daily chaos of Yokai were going to seem tame in comparison.

Twice his mother had almost walked in on him when he was drinking his pig's blood, and once his cousin Kyouko had almost caught him as well. Then there was the time when he learned just how easy it was for him to jump twenty feet up into the air now. Luckily the guy that had almost run him over had been so drunk the police hadn't believed any of the man's claims that the teen had flown out of the way. It also helped that the man insisted that Tsukune was really Peter Pan.

Having to hide his new condition was starting to wear on him as well. He couldn't walk by a butcher shop, or even someone who had nicked themself shaving, without his eyes changing. He had taken to wearing sunglasses, but found that even if people couldn't see his eyes they acted nervous around him when he was like that. It was like some kind of primal instinct took over telling them that a predator was in their mist.

If he was honest with himself his condition was only part of the reason he was happy to be going back. He knew a majority of his excitement had to deal with a certain pink haired vampire. He had expected that of course. He had been attracted to Moka from the moment he had pulled himself off the ground after their first run in, which had been a literal run in as she had hit him with her bike.

But what had surprised him even more was how much his thoughts had been filled with the other three women who had made themselves a part of his life at school. Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore had each found a way into his heart. More and more he was having a hard time seeing his life without all four of them in it.

Briefly he wondered if this renewed feelings for not only the vampire in his life, but the witch, succubus, and snow maiden, had anything to do with his new supernatural nature. He had read in a fictional book, about a very depressing vampire, that stated when one became a vampire that what that person felt about something was amplified.

Of course the fact that three of the girls were physically the most attractive women he had ever seen and he was a still growing, and by definition hormone driven, teenager might have something to do with it as well. But that didn't explain Yukari.

The other three were his age, and he would have to be a blind man who had his manhood removed to not be attracted to them, Yukari was different. While she often stated that she was physically attracted to both him and Moka, often in ways that made both of them very uncomfortable, the fact was she was too young for him to return the attraction.

He knew he thought of her as just a little sister, but then why did he feel like his life would be unfulfilled if she was not a part of it. He knew in what he considered his most selfish moments that he secretly hoped that he and the other girls would find some way to remain together. He had even in moments of weakness hopped that maybe they could all be more than friends. But where did that leave little Yukari?

Maybe him and the girls could adopt her, he thought with a grin, which quickly turned to a grimace as his mind provided him with some ugly visuals on what the witch's response to that would likely be.

Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the Yokai school bus turn around the corner. He felt a wave of happiness wash over him that made him chuckle. He figured he was probably the only teenage boy on the planet that felt such joy at going back to school.

At a train station in London a teenager boarding a train to an equally unique school as Yokai rubbed his lightning shaped scare a second before he sneezed for no apparent reason.

When the doors to the old style bus opened Tsukune found the Bus Driver's glowing eyes locked on his for a moment. The man had a rare serious look on his face for a moment as he studied the younger man. Tsukune had a moment were he felt like the Driver could see right through his soul, then the moment passed and the same wicked grin that unnerved the teen on their first meeting came to his lips.

"So I see you've found a way to fit in," he said taking a long drag of his cigar. "You ready to go back, Yokai is still a very scary place?"

Tsukune's smile was genuine when he answered. "I think I'm ready for it this time."

The gleam in the Driver's eye when he spoke made Tsukune doubt his own statement a moment. "Good, maybe you can convince this batch of exchange students just how scary Yokai can be. They don't seem convinced." The Driver's laugh would have done a super villain proud.

Exchange students, Tsukune's thoughts raced as he registered the Driver's words. Yokai was a school made for monsters to learn to pass for human, what kind of schools would send exchange students to such a school. Did this mean there were more monster schools around the world besides Yokai Academy? The possibilities of what that would mean made him dizzy.

Upon entering the bus he noticed that their appeared to be two groups of exchange students. The left side of the bus set four individuals, two boys and two girls, around his age. The two girls, a red head and a dark haired one, and a black boy both wore the Yokai uniform. The red head looked overly excited about everything while the girl with the dark hair looked bored. The boy with the skin the color of Tsukune's coffee looked like he was analyzing everything in the room.

It was the fourth member of the group that held Tsukune's attention. He didn't wear the school uniform like the others. Instead he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that had the S symbol of Tsukune's favorite American superhero on it. While the other boy seemed to be looking around the room studying everything, the dark haired boy with the Superman S on his chest looked like he was sizing everyone up for a fight.

The group on the other side of the bus was much more diverse and a bit larger. In the first seat set three people, two who were obviously related, probably sisters. Both wore what looked to Tsukune like cowboy hats and light brown colored shirts that showed off their mid driffs. That was wear the similarities seemed to end.

One was tall and wore blue jeans. She was currently rubbing the bridge of her nose mumbling something about how Reapers shouldn't be this embarrassing. The other was short, wearing shorts that were the same color blue as her sister's pants, and had a rack that would rival Kurumu's. This one was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

In between them set a boy in what appeared to be a very expensive suite. At the neck and on a ring on each hand he wore jewelry with the same specialized skull design on it. Tsukune couldn't make out much about his face other than he had black hair with three stripes of white on one side. The reason of this was he currently had his face buried in his hands mumbling something about being asymmetrical trash.

In the seat behind the strange trio asleep and snoring loudly was a boy wearing the school uniform with a headband added to it that had "soul" written on it. Tsukune thought the guy was going to have to work on his transformation better or he was going to get flunked. There was no way that his shark like teeth were going to pass for human.

Next to him set a girl trying to read a big book while throwing annoyed glances at the boy who was leaning heavily on her shoulder. With a small mental start he realized she was the first Japanese girl he had seen in the group of exchange students. She was also wearing the school uniform but had thrown a black trench coat over it. Her hair was a light brown and done up in twin pony tails. Her green eyes were intense as she read her book. Behind the girl set not only the first adult he had seen, but also one of the strangest looking men he had ever seen while still looking human.

The man was sprawled out in the bus chair apparently taking a nap like the boy with the fangs. Tsukune couldn't really tell because light leaking in from the window reflected off the wire rimmed glasses he wore hiding his eyes. His long legs and lab coat he wore hung out in the aisle.

Besides the white lab coat he also wore a grey sweater, slacks, and a boots. The weird thing about his clothes was that there was long lines of stiches on them strangely matched the stitched scar that started on the man's left cheek and ran right up under his eye.

Still none of this compared to the giant screw.

Just above his left ear pierced right through his head was a large blunted ended screw. The head of the thing was about the size of a man's hand opened wide, and even had a grove in it like some massive screw driver was supposed to fit in it. Tsukune decided that at least this group must be from some other monster school seeing how he doubted a human could survive having the large piece of metal shoved through their cranium.

As he made his way to the back of the bus he politely nodded to the two different groups. The sisters, the red head, the dark haired girl, and the black boy all nodded back. The girl with her head in the book he doubted had even noticed his presence, same with the boy in the fancy suite who still had his head buried in his hands. The strange man and the shark toothed boy both still seemed to be asleep.

The boy in the black Superman shirt just grunted and looked like he was thinking of knocking Tsukune's block off.

As he passed the point where he was in the center of both groups he felt his eyes shift from their normal color into the reds of a vampire. He had kept his sunglasses on so the exchange students couldn't see the change but the feeling that came with it wasn't something Tsukune was familiar with. It wasn't the bloodlust he had spent the whole summer trying to control, no this wasn't just bloodlust, but something far more aggressive, something more akin to rage.

He felt the muscles in his arms and legs tighten and his fangs extend biting into his inner lip as he clinched his jaw shut to keep them from showing. The urge to leap at the nearest person of this group of students chased every other sensation from his body for a moment.

Tsukune shut his eyes shut fighting down the urge with a surge of will power that surprised even him in its intensity. He felt something in him wrestle down the dark thing that had become a part of him back into the shadow parts of his mind where it lived. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his strange behavior hadn't gone unnoticed like he had hoped.

All the new students, and the strange teacher, were half standing out of their seats with their eyes locked on him. From each one Tsukune felt a sensation that somehow made him think of a bow string pulled tight, and the arrow was aimed at him.

A low animal grow started deep in his throat that he swallowed down trying to fake like he was coughing. He was sure that none of the exchange students bought it as they didn't seem to let their guard down till Tsukune was setting soundly in his seat at the back of the bus. Even the driver seemed poised for something to happen as he caught sight of the man's glowing eyes in his rear view mirror.

The two groups spent the rest of the drive home as Tsukune set in the back feeling his eyes change from vampiric to human under his sunglasses as a feeling of rage would engulf him every few moments when he noticed one of the new people turn back his way. With a start he realized none of them had shown even an ounce of fear in their eyes.

Each one had not only a lack of fear but a look of almost challenge when they looked back at him. With the thought of one of them challenging him and his untested powers he would feel his fangs extend. A need to see Moka and have her help him with his problem washed over him like a tidal wave. He needed to get this under control before he lost it and ended up attacking someone.

Just then the bus entered a tunnel and Tsukune felt the energy in the air change. He knew that Yokai's school bus could use tunnels to enter sort of portals that were used to travel not only from the pocket dimension that the school was located in but to various places in the world. He had been on the bus a few times when that had happened but had never been able to sense the mystic energies involved before because he was just human, now he was something other the weird change in the air shocked him so much that his rage filled blood lust subsided.

With a childlike joy he looked out the window to the now familiar red tinted sky and horror movie like landscape that was Yokai Academy. Tuskune felt like he had come home. His happy moment was interrupted as his new heightened senses went off like an alarm in his head. Turning he met the unnerving gaze of the man with the screw in his head. The term "looking right through you," didn't do the man's gaze justice. Tuskune felt like the man's eyes were boring right through his mind laying all his secrets bare. He found that for a second the intensity of the man's eyes held him locked in a staring contest that he was more than happy to be the one to lose as he forced himself to turn back to the window.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The smirk that crossed Professor Stein's face as the Yokai student turned back to the window had made not only monsters and witches run for their lives, but a few Weapons and Meisers as well. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Moka turn away from the inspection of the pocket demionion that the Academy was in to lean over to him.

"Professor Stein," she half whispered so that no one near would hear. "Can I ask you a question?"

Much to the young Meiser's annoyance her teacher took a ciriget out of his pocket and lit it before responding. "Sure Moka what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if all the people on the bus were monsters." Moka bit her bottom lip in a gesture that Stein remembered her mother doing in his school days. The young lady's pride in her skill and intellect made it hard for her to admit to not knowing something. "I mean none of their souls look even close to Mosquito's. In fact the only person's soul that looks any kind of familiar is the dark haired witch."

At the young Meister's statement Stein noticed the boy in the black t-shirt turned and stared hard at the whispering duel. As Stein's gaze swept the interior of the bus his smile went from what Moka and her friends called his kick-your-ass smile to the even more dreaded one he wore when he wanted to dissect something, or someone.

"Nope," he said a note of his old madness coming to his eyes as he addressed her. "Not all of them are monsters, but we do have a few interesting experiments here I would say."

Before Moka could comment on her favorite, and scariest, teacher's choice of words the bus came to a halt. "All out for education," the Bus Driver announced. Moka never thought she would hear someone that could make the word education sound like a threat to her. Secretly she hoped that her and her friends would survive the mission Lord Death had sent them on.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Having been in a battle of one kind, or another, her entire life she had thought she had known pain. She had taken, and more often dealt out, more pain in her life than most would ever had if they had lived three times her life span. But the sensations that rocked her body now paled any other experience she had felt until now.

Even dying hadn't hurt this much.

When enough of her brain had reformed she realized what was happening. It was the opposite of death, but nothing as natural or pure as birth. She was being remade bit by bit. Although she couldn't see because her eyes hadn't formed yet she could tell by where the pain was coming from that she now had her arms and legs back. The strange excruciating feeling of cold stone against uncovered muscle tissue probably meant her skin hadn't reformed yet a small part of her brain decided. The rest of her brain was trying not to go mad from the pain that was constantly shooting though her system.

Then with sound like water filling a cup her eyes reformed. She opened her yellow eyes the irises already going slanted as she felt her magic coming back to her just as strong as ever. The red glow from the eyes under the hood was the first thing she noticed from the figure standing in deep shadow. She felt her first breath of air almost as painfully as the last one she had let out when that bitch Maka had used the Genie Hunter attack on her soul destroying it. When the darkness consumed her she fully expected to wake up in hell next.

Seeing the figure staring at her from the shadows she wondered if for a second she could be in the hereafter. All she could make out of him was that he wore a hood, she could see the outline of a well-muscled male body, and that his eyes were two pin points of red hellish light that seemed pierce right through her. With a final burst of pain that squeezed a gasp of pain out of her she noticed that her skin had flowed over her frame reforming the rest of her body as her hair shot out of her roots wild and unkempt.

Now she lay naked and bare on the stone floor of what she know realized was the hide out she had been in during that last battle with Stein, his students, and that bitch that turned into a hammer. The place Crona her experiment/son had betrayed and tried to kill her.

Maybe he is just another pervert like Spirit Albarn? She thought as the figure finely started to walk towards her from the deep shadowed spot he had observed her resurrection.

He probably thinks now is the time to take advantage of the frail weak female lying naked and vulnerable on the floor. If her whole body didn't ache to her very toes she would have smirked at his arrogance. While her body hurt so much she didn't dare move to attack him physically she was far from helpless or vulnerable.

With an extension of her will she sent several of her vectors at the hooded man as well as the snakes that posed as tattoos on her arms sprung to life launching themselves to the attack as well. The vectors would slam him into the wall with enough force to break bone. The snakes would then strike while he cried out in pain entering his body. Then she would either kill him out right or enslave him as she had done with the Frog Witch Eurka. She would see how much damage his flight into the wall would cause him before she decided on that. Who wants a weak minion?

"Stop," that one word spoken in neither haste nor panic stopped not only her attack but her will to defy the man walking her way. A feeling of complete release filled her as she recalled her snakes and vectors and surrendered herself to the man in front of her. A small part of her brain fought back against this new lack of control over herself but the second time the man spoke that part had been buried deep into the darkest parts of her mind.

"Stand up," he commanded. Ignoring both the pain shooting through system from her resent rebirth, as well of fact she was still unclothed, she stood. With a considerable show of will power she stopped herself from crying out in pain and her legs from wobbling as she stood. She could already sense that showing weakness of any kind to this man would be something she would never want to do. What still shocked a part of her was the fact she wasn't afraid of showing weakness to him as one would be in front of an enemy; no what scared her was that she was worried that he would think less of her. She had never cared what anyone on the planet thought of her. That included Franken Stein.

He stepped into the light for her to see what was under the purple hood and her eyes widened for a second. "Lord Death?"

A laugh filled with dark mirth and madness rolled through the room. "Not quite. I am a Lord of Death and Destruction, but not that Lord Death." The red glow of his eyes penned her to the spot. "You are the Snake Witch Medusa Gorgon correct?"

"Yes," she answered averting her eyes from his. She lowered her head even lower in an unconscious display of servitude to the one in front of her.

"And who am I?" The snake witch almost blurted out that she didn't know. That he hadn't told her yet, but then it came to her. It was the most obvious thing in the world to her now.

She dropped down to one knee head still bowed not lifting it as she spoke. "You are my master." Another madness filled laughed echoed through the room.

"And that would make you what witch?"

There was no hesitation as one of the strongest willed enemy the DWMA had ever faced answered. "Your slave." With that she felt even the smallest tinkle of free will vanish from her.

"Good, good," he turned and started to walk out of the room not even bothering to tell her to follow. He knew from now until she died that was all she would do now. Follow his every whim. "We have much work to do."


End file.
